Knight With Light Princess And Dragon Prince
by HannaNick09
Summary: Chapter 4 Update!Chanyeol dan Tao adalah sepasang sahabat yang merupakan anak sekolahan biasa, suatu ketika membantu seorang kakek dan sebagai imbalannya mereka masing masing mendapat cincin batu safir biru dan merah yang dapat mengubah masa depan mereka dan bertemu raja Suho dan ratu Lay dikerajaan EXO, TaoRis, ChanBaek, RnR
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ BaekYeol (chanyeol-namja, baekhyun-yeoja)**

** ~ Taoris(tao-yeoja, kris-namja)**

** ~SuLay(suho-namja, Lay-yeoja)**

**Warning: TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: kingdom, romance**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik om Soo Man alias SM, milik keluarga, tapi couple ini milik hati author**

**Summary: chanyeol dan Tao adalah sepasang sahabat yang merupakan anak sekolahan biasa, suatu ketika membantu seorang kakek dan sebagai imbalannya mereka masing masing mendapat cincin batu safir biru dan merah yang dapat mengubah masa depan mereka dan bertemu raja Suho dan ratu Lay dikerajaan EXO**

**Ini fanfic EXO pertama saya, jadi maklumi saja kalau masih hancur**

**Semua Author POV, dan ini Cuma summary atau mini chapter dari saya**

**Bagi yang mau tau kelanjutannya silahkan PM atau review fanfic ini, bagi yang gak mau saya gak mungkin melanjutkan fanfic ini jadi dimohon reviewnya**

**If you don't like please no bash**

Happy reading

**Part 1: meet my light**

* * *

"hei bodoh, cepat bangun"

"eunnggg..."

"aisshh, cepat bangun kwon songsaenim sudah datang"

"YAK CHANYEOL DAN KAU TAO KALIAN KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ya, itulah perdebatan antara sahabat karib tersebut dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari sang songsaenim, untuk perkenalan mari kita mulai dari namja yang sedari tadi marah marah.

Namannya chanyeol, park chanyeol dia adalah namja yang baik, dan memiliki sebutan 'happy virus' karena tingkahnya

Dan yeoja yang sedang tidur bernama tao, hwang zi tao yeoja berkebangsaan china yang sejak kecil tinggal dikorea dan menjadi best friendnya chanyeol

Lebih baik kita lihat keadaan mereka

"tao, kau membuat hariku buruk" tao yang sekarang keadaan sadar dari tidurnya menundukkan kepalannya takut dengan chanyeol

"maafkan aku ge..."lirih tao dan diikuti tetesan air bening yang mengalir dipipinya, chanyol yang sadar akan itu gelagapan harus apa

"t- tao jangan menangis, maafkan gege ya..."bujuk chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menundukkan kepalannya (sebenernya yang salah siapa dah?)

"hiks, hiks... t- tao mi~~ ann, geee"lirih tao yang tangisannya mulai mereda

"ia gege maafkan, tapi tao juga diam ya"akhirnya bujukannya berhasil sambil menggelus rambut hitam tao yang panjang

"ayo kita membolos tao!"ajak chanyeol, tao pun menurut dan menggikuti langkahku

"geee, traktir tao ice ya~~~?"

"ok, gege yang traktir"

* * *

Sesampainya ditaman, tao duduk sambil memakan es krim strawberrynya yang dibelikan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah tao menjadi gemas karena cara makannya yang seperti anak TK, mengingatkan chnayeol akan boneka panda yang bisa ia lihat saat menginap dirumah tao sewaktu SD

"bagaimana, enak?"

"enak ge, gege yang terbaik"chanyeol memberikan senyuman sambil mengelus rambut tao,

"kau itu yeoja, anggunlah saat makan"ucap chanyeol sambil mengelap bekas es krim yang berada diujung bibir tao, tao tak keberatan karena mereka memang seperti kakak beradik

tiba tiba matanya menemukan seorang kakek yang dihadang banyak preman, sontak chanyeol pun berlari menuju tempat tersebut begitu pula tao yang menyadari kepergian chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri preman dan meninju rahang bawahnya, begitu pula tao yang membantu chanyeol dengan matrial artnya. Chanyeol kembali menendang ulu hatinya, meninjunya dan meretakkan lengan dari banyaknya preman, tetapi karena lengahnya chanyeol dia mendapat tinju di bagian kedua pipinya hingga memar begitu pula ujung bibirnya. Cukup lama, orang preman tersebut berlari mengindari amukan chanyeol dan tao. Chanyeol kemudian mendekat kearah kakek tersebut

"bagaimana keadaanmu, kek?"tanya chanyeol, sang kakek yang membantu kakek yang memeluk sebuah kotak kecil tersebut

"harusnya kakek yang bertanya padamu nak, bagaimana lukamu?"tanya kakek sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dibibir chanyeol

"dia pasti baik baik saja kek, gegeku itu kuat"sela tao sambil menepuk roknya yang kotor

"kau juga noona muda, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian sebagai terima kasih ini untuk kalian"ucap sang kakek sambil memberikan sebuah benda yang berada dikotak tersebut ke tangannya, chanyeol yang melihat sang kakek memperlihatkan cincin berbatu biru safir dan diambil chanyeol begitu pula tao yang mendapat warna merah safir

"terima kasih kek, sampai jumpa lagi!"senyum merekah diantara mereka, apa lagi chanyeol yang memiliki senyum terindah

* * *

"tolonglah, selamatkan kerajaan sulay"lirih sang kakek tanpa mereka sadari

Sesampainnya dirumah, chanyeol langsung memakai cincin berwarna biru dijari manisnya dan

'cocok' batin chanyeol

Terbesit perasaan aneh saat memakai cincin tersebut seperti tubuhnya lebih ringan dan masih menjadi pertanyaan kenapa sang kakek tersebut memberikan barang berharga ini tetapi dengan mudahnya memberikannya padanya

Tok' tok' tok'

"chanyeol cepatlah turun, sudah saatnya makan malam"

"ne umma, aku akan segera turun"

Chanyeol segera turun untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluargannya dengan tawa yang bahagia tanpa tau sesuatu akan segera terjadi denganya

* * *

Cahaya menerpa penglihatan mata chanyeol, ia yang merasa sangat silau hingga mengharuskan membuka kedua matanya, ia merasakan punggungnya terletang ditempat yang empuk tapi ia merasa berbeda dan merasakan ada seseorang yang berada disampingnya,

Dia pun menenggok

Terlihatlah seorang yeoja

"KKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"


	2. Chapter 2: EXO Kingdom?

Cahaya menerpa penglihatan mata chanyeol, ia yang merasa sangat silau hingga mengharuskan membuka kedua matanya, ia merasakan punggungnya yang terletang berada ditempat yang empuk seperti kasurnya, tapi ia merasa berbeda dan merasakan ada seseorang yang berada disampingnya, perlahan ia menenggok kesampingnya dan

Terlihatlah seorang yeoja, tunggu YEOJA

"KKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ BaekYeol (chanyeol-namja, baekhyun-yeoja)**

** ~ Taoris(tao-yeoja, kris-namja)**

** ~SuLay(suho-namja, Lay-yeoja)**

**Warning: TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: kingdom, romance**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik om Soo Man alias SM, milik keluarga, tapi couple ini milik hati author**

**Summary: chanyeol dan Tao adalah sepasang sahabat yang merupakan anak sekolahan biasa, suatu ketika membantu seorang kakek dan sebagai imbalannya mereka masing masing mendapat cincin batu safir biru dan merah yang dapat mengubah masa depan mereka dan bertemu raja Suho dan ratu Lay dikerajaan EXO, BaekYeol, TaoRis**

**Ini fanfic EXO pertama saya, jadi maklumi saja kalau masih hancur**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

Part 2: Mwo? EXO kingdom?

"si-siapa kau?"tanya yeoja yang berada disamping chanyeol sambil memukulnya dengan bantal,

"appo, hentikan!"suruh chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya dengan bantal namun suruhan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh yeoja itu yang ada malah memukul chanyeol dengan makin keras, chanyeol menyelamatkan dirinya dengan berlari menghindari amukan yeoja tersebut.

"cepat katakan siapa kau?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"tanyanya yang memulai pembicaraan tapi, hei...hentikan dulu pukulan ini, tak tahukan kau kalau tubuhku sakit

"hentikan dulu, baru aku bisa bicara"akhirnya ia pun menghentikan pukulannya ditubuh chanyeol, ia melihat rupa yeoja yang dari memukulku tubuhnya

'Aigooo, noemu yeoppo...'batin chanyeol

Mungkin karena tertutup oleh bantal yang digunakannya untuk memukulku jadi aku tak sadar akan kecantikannya yang luar biasa

Rambut hitam yang panjang, bibir kissable merah mawar, dan wajah yang mirip porselen

Aku hentikan dulu, yeoja ini masih marah padaku

Balik ketopik

"siapa kau!"

"namaku chan..."ucapanku berhenti saat melihat dua orang, yang kuyakin orang tua yeoja ini masuk mendobrak pintu kamar sambil terengah engah. Melihat kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, orang tua menghampiri kami

"ada apa ini?"tanya sang appa dari yeoja tadi sambil menjauhkan putrinya yang tadinya berada dekatku menuju kepelukkan oemmanya,

"siapa kau?"tanyanya sambil menujukku,

"namaku chanyeol, park chanyeol"

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamar putriku?"

"aku- akkkkhh! appo!"belum selesai chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, rasa sakit tiba tiba menerpa lengan bagian dalamnya, sakit, sakit yang luar biasa yang tak bisa chanyeol reda. Chanyeol terus saja merintih kesakitan dan mengigit bibirnya untuk meredakan sakitnya. Dapat dilihat dari baju tidur chanyeol yang hanya menutupi lengannya,terdapat ukiran yang berada dibagian bawah pergelanggan tangan chanyeol yang kira kira panjangnya sekitar lima centi tersebut. Yang anehnya ukiran tersebut dibuat secara ajaib, yang tiba tiba muncul dan membuat bekas ditangannya. Setelah ukiran itu selesai, ketiga orang itu, ya yeoja yang tadi memukul chanyeol dengan bantal lalu kedua orang tua yeoja tadi melihat ukiran yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Terlihat ukiran api dan simbol simbol aneh lainnya. Tunggu, terlihat guratan guratan aneh yang terlihat diwajah kedua pasangan tersebut, seperti kegembiraan dan entahlah, hingga membuat anak mereka heran. Namun tak tahukah kalian bahwa pemeran utamannya sedang pingsan dengan peristiwa luar biasa tadi, hingga sang raja, tunggu... jadi orang tua yeoja tadi raja? Maafkan aku yang lupa memberitahu kalian

Kita mulai dari sang raja, dengan nama asli kim jongmyung atau sering dipanggil suho seorang raja yang dermawan dan sopan dan baik hati, tidak sombong, pandai dan suka menabung. Lalu, sang ratu yaitu kim yi xing atau bisa dipanggil lay ratu paling anggun, pandai dan segala yang baik berada padanya dan terakhir kim baekhyun atau sering dipanggil light ehm, soal sifatnya kalian bisa tau nanti namun secara penampilan baekhyun memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan sempurna menurut saya dan chanyeol lalu..., hei aku lupa memberi tahu satu penghuni lagi dia adalah kim yi fang atau sering dipanggil dragon, namja sekaligus kakak dari baekhyun yang mungkin kurang menarik dengan penampilannya yang 'nerd' namun soal tinggi sang orang tua maupun sang adik tak bisa menyainggi tingginya yang menjulang keatas bukan kesamping (ingat lho...).

Dan sekarang saya mohon bagi sang raja sekali lagi, kalau pemeran utam saya masih pingsan dan saya mohon untuk menggungsikannya dikasur anak anda yang manis hingga sadar, kasihan dia malang

Malang, malang, malang

Malang bukannya orang yang suka ngambil barang tanpa izin ya? ITU MALING!

(poor chanyeol =_ =)

Mari kita lihat kamar seberang,

* * *

Ditempat lain

Seorang namja yang tadi sudah saya ceritakan, dia bernama kris yang baru saja bangun dari perpustakaan kerajaan ya... bisa dibilang tempat istirahatnya bukan tempat tidur melainkan perpustakaan, gelagapan saat masuk kekamarnya melihat gumpalan dibalik selimutnya ia pun mendekati kasurnya dan membuka gumpalan selimut tersebut dan melihat seorang yeoja manis sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya menggunakan piyama panda dan memeluk boneka panda besar sedang tidur dengan tenangnya dikasur empuk, nyaman dan hangat miliknya.

"AIIIGO..."

Kris terjungkal kebelakang, dengan bokong terlebih dahulu beriringan dengan lengguhan yeoja tersebut yang sepertinya akan bangun dari tidurnya, namun

"eunggh~~ ge~~ sebentar lagi"lengguh yeoja itu sambil menutup kepalannya dengan selimut, saat kris ingin membuka kembali selimutnya yang dipakai untuk menutup kepalannya terdengar suara eranggan yang berasal dari mulut yeoja tadi

"eeeggg~~~ sa-sakit~~~ ge~~ hiiiks, pa-panas ge~~"jatuhlah air mata yang indah dari kedua mata yeoja itu

"k-kau kenapa?"suara kris yang sedari tadi diam, sekarang keluar. Kris gelagapan dengan yeoja ini yang tiba tiba menangis, terlihat yeoja itu memegangi perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Kris yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu melihat bagian itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dari orang tua dan adiknya, kris membelalak melihat ukiran yang tiba tiba terbuat sendiri didepan matanya. Ajaib.

Ukiran. Ukiran tersebut sudah selesai dan yeoja itu sudah tidak menangis lagi, sepertinya ukiran itu yang membuatnya menangis. Kris mendekatkan kacamatanya dan melihat ukirannya,

Bentuknya seperti jam pasir,

'Tunggu jam pasir'batin kris

Kris mengeluarkan kalung yang melingkar dilehernya yang berbentuk koin, terlihat gambar naga merah yang merupakan peliharaannya dan saat kris membalik kepingan tersebut terlihat gambar jam pasir

'apakah dia?' batin kris lagi

Kris yang tak mau menganggu tidur yeoja itu pergi keluar dari kamarnya smbil menutup pintu perlahan agar yeoja yang tidur nyaman dikasurnya tak bangun sambil berbisik

"selamat tidur" bisikan yang mungkin hanya ia yang mendengar

Namun baru beberapa menit kris meninggalkan kamarnya sebuah teriakan membuat telinga kris bermasalah sementara karena ulah yeoja itu

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!, b-bagaimana ini?"

"J-jam, jam berapa sekarang? Tao belum mandi, gege!"

"KKKYYYAAA!TAO TELAT"

'grudak gruduk grudak gruduk'

'yeoja memang berisik,' batin kris meninggalkan yeoja yang bernama tao itu dan pergi menuju ruang tengah tanpa memikirkan nasib tao yang merenggek pada sang gege

"hiks,,ge~~ aku dimana?"

"ge~~~ tolong aku ge~"

"ge~~ aku mimpi jadi jerapah ge~~, padahal aku ingin jadi panda"

(poor tao)

* * *

Pagi yang terlampau terik, kerajaan yang biasanya tentram saat ini bagai kapal pecah, bagaimana tidak setelah teriakan baekhyun sekarang teriakan tao yang telat bangun karena sang gege lupa kerumahnya dan membangunkannya alhasil

.

.

.

"tolong jelaskan padaku siapa kalian"jelas sang raja yang sudah saya beritahu bernama Suho

"nama chanyeol, park chanyeol dan ini tao, hwang zi tao kami juga tidak tau kenapa kami ada disini yang aku tau saat aku bangun aku sudah ada dikamar ehm... siapa tadi namamu?"tanya chanyeol pada yoja yang memasang wajah garang pada chanyeol

"baekhyun! Kim baekhyun, aku tak percaya dengan kata katamu! Kau pasti suruhan pangeran hitam untuk merusak kerajaan kan!"

"ge~~ a-aku takut ge"adu tao, chanyeol yang menyadari lirihan suara tau mengelus lembut helaian rambut hitam tao

Tiba tiba datanglah kakek tua yang datang terburu buru, chanyeol dan tao yang melihat kakek itu membelalakkan mata dengan kehadiran sang kakek

"k-kkau, kakek itu kan?"kakek yang merasa dipanggil menenggok kearah sang happy virus-panda

"ahh~, rupannya kalian dunia ini sempit ya"kekeh kakek itu sambil mengelus rambut tao, tao yang tak suka dielus selain gegenya memanyunkan bibirnya

"arthur-ssi, jadi siapa mereka?"tanya suho, yang sepertinya keberadaanya diabaikan oleh penasihannya

"jadi begini

.

.

..."

Kerajaan EXO adalah kerajaan yang makmur, sejahtera dan memiliki keadaan alam yang baik namun cerita akan berbeda saat pangeran hitam datang merusak keadaan kerajaan, namun itu bukanlah salah pangeran hitam tapi salah kerajaan, bagaimana bisa? Dewa menciptakan dua orang pangeran yang membantu menyeimbangkan dunia yaitu pangeran putih dan pangeran putih. Mereka saling melengkapi, namun salah satu dari mereka menghilang yaitu pangeran putih. Ia bisa hidup kembali dengan sebuah syarat yaitu mendapat menikahkan reingkarnasi pejuang terdahulu yang pernah membantu menghidupkan pangeran putih yang memiliki pecahan hati pangeran putih dengan pangeran atau putri kerajaan EXO yang memiliki pecahan hati pangeran putih, namun bukan Cuma sekedar menikahkan mereka saja, mereka juga harus saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga pecahan itu menjadi satu. Namun satu abad berlalu, pejuang itu juga belum datang hingga membuat pangerang hitam frustasi dan gelap mata. Ia berusaha menculik putri kerajaan EXO yang memiliki pecahan hati tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada dewa untuk menghidupkannya kembali namun dewa tidak setuju dan membuat pangeran hitam makin menjadi hingga sekarang.

Kejadian tersebut membuat penerus kerajaan EXO hanya suho seorang ditemani lay, sang istri namun kekhawatiran suho mulai menjadi saat tau kedua anaknya memiliki pecahan hati tersebut dan datanglah chanyeol dan tao yang sudah ditandai oleh dewa sebagai reingkarnasi dari ksatria terdahulu. Setelah mengetahuikeadaan ini inilah saatnya menikahkan chanyeol dengan putrinya baekhyun dan tao dengan putranya kris.

"aniii, aku tak mau dinikahkan dengan namja ini"adu baekyu

"tapi baekhyun sayang, bagaimana pun kau harus mau, dewa sudah memberi jalan sudah saatnya kita yang menjalankannya"lay berusaha menenenagkan putrinya yang keras kepala membenci chanyeol, padahal chanyeol sendiri diam saja

Diam saja dalam arti, kurang mengerti

"ehm, jadi aku harus bagaimana?"tanya chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk menyila dilantai bersama tao yang memeluk boneka pandanya sambil berkata 'park ahjumma~~~ aku kangen, gege tidak membelikanku es krim'

"jadi kesimpulannya, aku harus menikah dengan yeoja bernama tao ini?"kini sang kakak mulai angkat bicara sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulat

"apa tidak terlalu cepat, kufikir lebih baik bertunangan terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu baru menikah bukankah kita memerlukan persiapan bagaimana pun kita ini keluarga kerajaan bukan"jelas kris membuat suho dan lay bangga dengan pemikirannya yang matang

"aigooo,,, kau benar benar anakku yang bijaksana"lay memeluk kris dan membuat suho memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menarik ujung pakaian lay

"lay-ie aku juga mau dipeluk"rengek suho

"diamlah, kau tidak bisa diharapkan, berbeda sekali dengan anaknya yang tinggi menjulang"perkataan lay membuat suho menjadi...

Pundung

(poor appa suho)

* * *

Baekhyun membuat kesepakatan dengan ummanya dengan cara beradu pedang dengan chanyeol,walaupun ia yeoja namun ia sering dilatih oleh appa dan prajuritnya untuk bermain pedang hingga ia menguasainya dan itu tidak disia siakan oleh baekhyun untuk menantangnya beradu pedang. jika ia kalah ia ingin ummanya menunangkan kris saja namun jika ia kalah mau tak mau ia bersedia ditunangkan dengan chanyeol, chanyeol yang memang menyukai tantangan tentu ikut ikut saja dengan ucapan 'ayo kita bermain' tak tahukan kau chanyeol, ini bukan sebuah permainan menurut baekhyun namun harga dirinya

Perang ini dimulai saat baekhyun memulai serangan didepan chanyeol, chanyeol dengan cepat menghindari amukan baekhyun dan balik menyerang baekhyun hingga hampir membuat goresan dipipi baekhyun, chanyeol ingat akan perkataan ummanya untuk tidak melukai sekorang yeoja mau tidak mau chanyeol hanya bisa yang ditonton oleh seluruh rakyat kerajaan berusaha memberi dukungan pada baekhyun, begitu pula tao yang sepertinya diasingkan karena memihak chanyeol. Baekhyun terus saja melancarkan serangannya ke chanyeol yang menghidar hingga...

Pedang yang chanyeol pegang terlempar saat baekhyun mencoba mencari kelemahan chanyeol saat memegang pedang

Tepat didepan mata chanyeol, pedang baekhyun mengacung

"menyerahlah sekarang"ucap baekhyun dengan smirk yang sepertinya kemenangannya sudah didepan mata

"GEGE~~~"

Tiba tiba...

"g-gawat pasukan pangeran hitam datang!"ucap salah satu pelayan kerajaan hingga membuat seluruh orang disana berlarian hingga meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Para prajurit yang sudah siap siaga mulai melawan pasukan pangeran hitam, baekhyun yang siap dengan pedangnya juga ikut membantu melawan pasukan tersebut. Setiap pasukan yang terbunuh tiba tiba saja membelah hingga pasukan yang hanya beberapa menjadi pasukan yang banyak, prajurit pun banyak yang terluka sisanya masih bertahan begitu pula baekhyun tanpa ia sadari ada bahaya dibelakangnya

'CRASSHH'

"AAARRGGGG!"

Baekhyun terjatuh tapi ia merasa bukan ia yang terkena tusukan pedang itu tapi...,

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat,,,

Chanyeol,

Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya dan terlihat darah yang keluar hingga membuat pakaiannya terkena lumuran darah

Baekhyun mencoba berlari dan membantu chanyeol yang masih memegang lukanya sambil melawan para prajurit tersebut, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun kembali bertempur ketempatnya, mendekat kearah baekhyun walaupun tertatih sambil bertarung

"pergilah, disini biar aku yang urus"ucap chanyeol yang smasih sibuk dengan keadaan sekitar

"tidak, kau akan kesulitan disini"ucap baekhyun sambil melawan, chanyeol tidak masalah tapi lagi lagi lagi

"AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!"

BRUSSSSSS

Kobaran api besar keluar dari sebuah tangan disebelah baekhyun, dan ia menenggok bagian tersebut terlihat wajah chanyeol dari dekat dengan wajah serius yang belum pernah ia lihat dan rangkulan hangan dari namja itu hingga

BLUSSHHH

Wajah baekhyun terasa memerah, malu dan ia merasa ada debaran kencang didadanya, ia melihat kedepan dan melihat api yang keluar dari tangan chanyeol berhasil melumpuhkan pasukan pangeran hitam hingga

BRUKK

Chanyeol terjatuh, ia pingsan

* * *

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan ia merasa ada perih dibagian perutnya. Ia meraba perutnya yang terdapat lembaran pembalut disekitarnya. Chayeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menginggat kejadian... ahh, ia ingat saat ia menyelamatkan baekhyun dan tertusuk diperutnya lalu...api keluar ditangannya, api besar dan... entahlah ia tak ingat

Ia melihat jendela kamar yang tertutup dan terlihat hitamnya malam, sudah malam ya...

Kalau tidak salah ini kamar...,

CEKLEEEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah yeoja, ahh baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa beberapa roll pembalut, beberapa pakaian dan makan malam beserta buah,

Ahh,, laparnya berapa lama aku tidur hingga rasanya air liurku menetes

Baekhyun yang menyadari keadaan chanyeol yang sudah sadar mendekati tempat tidurnya dan duduk sambil menaruh makan malam

"cha-chanyeol,"baekhyun membuka percakannya

"ya, waeyo baekhyun?"chanyeol menatap baekhyun

"te-terima kasih soal tadi siang, kalau tidak ada kau pasti aku sudah terluka"baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya namun terlihat terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya, chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang baekhyun

"sama sama"senyum terpancar dari wajah chanyeol dan tahukah kau chanyeol kau membuat yeoja itu berdebar debar

"bo-bolehkah aku memanggilmu channie?"tanya baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ehm, incconent

"tentu saja"

"oh ia aku ingin mandi, apakah itu baju untukku?"tanya chayeol

"eh, n-ne"baekhyun segera membantu chanyeol berdiri dan memapahnya kekamar mandi, setelah namun...

"eh...chanyeol, kan ki-kita suuu-dah bertuu-nnang-ggan m-maukah kkau mma-mandi ber,,sama?"

**TBC**

* * *

**CrayonThat XX**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lanjuuuuuuuut!

**Jin Ki Tao** WAH TAO cewek extra joss O_O9 PERKASA! XDDDD  
emangb ada apaaan ama kerajaan sulay?  
alasan apa jg kakek itu milih TaoYeol?  
itu pasti Baekkie yg disamping yeol #plakk! sok tau..  
XD  
TAORISNYA BANYAK YO THOR :PP

**AmaterasuUchih1** Lanjut ne aku mau tau yeoja nya siapa ? Mungkinkah baekie or babypanda ?

Lanjut and Updated kilat ya !  
Fighting !

**fallforhaehyuk** Lmaaoooooooo interestingg! Can't wait for the next chapter XDDDD

**miparkland **sayang banget ceritanya pendek. padahal aku penasaran  
update chapt selanjutnya ya :D dan jangan terlalu pendek ;)  
cuma saran kok.. hwaiting!

**Cho Kyura **

Yaah yaah yaah siapa thuh yeoja ? Ayok dilanjut

Gomawo atas reviewnya, maaf gak bisa mengucapkan apa apa lagi dan terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No!

"cha-chanyeol,"baekhyun membuka percakannya

"ya, waeyo baekhyun?"chanyeol menatap baekhyun

"te-terima kasih soal tadi siang, kalau tidak ada kau pasti aku sudah terluka"baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya namun terlihat terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya, chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang baekhyun

"sama sama"senyum terpancar dari wajah chanyeol dan tahukah kau chanyeol kau membuat yeoja itu berdebar debar

"bo-bolehkah aku memanggilmu channie?"tanya baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ehm, incconent

"tentu saja"

"oh ia aku ingin mandi, apakah itu baju untukku?"tanya chayeol

"eh, n-ne"baekhyun segera membantu chanyeol berdiri dan memapahnya kekamar mandi, setelah namun...

"eh...chanyeol, kan ki-kita suuu-dah bertuu-nnang-ggan m-maukah kkau mma-mandi ber,,sama?"

* * *

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ BaekYeol (chanyeol-namja, baekhyun-yeoja)**

** ~ Taoris(tao-yeoja, kris-namja)**

** ~SuLay(suho-namja, Lay-yeoja)**

**Warning: TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: kingdom, romance**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik om Soo Man alias SM, milik keluarga, tapi couple ini milik hati author**

**Summary: chanyeol dan Tao adalah sepasang sahabat yang merupakan anak sekolahan biasa, suatu ketika membantu seorang kakek dan sebagai imbalannya mereka masing masing mendapat cincin batu safir biru dan merah yang dapat mengubah masa depan mereka dan bertemu raja Suho dan ratu Lay dikerajaan EXO, BaekYeol, TaoRis**

**Ini fanfic EXO pertama saya, jadi maklumi saja kalau masih hancur**

* * *

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu menyeringai

"oeh? Jadi baekki manisku mau mandi denganku"Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dengan baekhyun yang sekarang seperti habis memakan cabe rawit sekilo karna mendapat panggilan mesra dari pangerang tampannya yaitu 'baekki'. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya didekat leher baekhyun dan mencium harum yang menggairahkan, tangannya pun tak lupa membuka kancing pakaiannya satu persatu.

"eunghh...c-cchannie"

Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pakaiannya kini menyisipkan tangannya masuk kedalam pakaian baekhyun yang membuatnya ehm,,, horny

Bagaimana tidak ia memakai pakaian kerajaan yang hanya menutupi satu pertiga dadanya, terlihat jelas belahan dada besar dan bulat membuatnya gemas ingin menghisapnya

Dan

'BYURRRR'

Baekhyun merasa bajunya basah dan dingin

ia terbangun, dan dimana ini? Bukankah tadi ia bersama channienya dikamar mandi dan C-chanyeol dia,

tapi sekarang ia berada dikamarnya?

Lalu...

Ja-jadi tadi hanya mimpi, membuatnya mendesah kecewa

"baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah bangun?"suara itu

Chanyeol, ia segera mencari keberadaan namja itu, terlihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil memegang eh,

Baskom

Jadi...

Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya 'maafkan aku baekhyun'

(poor baekkie)

Berbeda dengan keadaan baekhyun yang sedang mandi dikamarnya karna disiram air oleh chanyeol, tapi bukan salah chanyeol juga sebenarnya, mari kita lihat kejadiannya sebenarnya

Last Story

Chanyeol baru saja sadar dari pingsannya, melihat malam ia ingat kalau ia belum mandi. Tiba tiba Baekhyun datang membawa makan malam, pembalut dan pakaiannya. Chanyeol yang memang benar benar mau mandi langsung membuka bajunya didepan baekhyun tanpa malu dan ingin meminta Baekhyun membuka plesternya, belum sempat chanyeol berkata begitu baekhyun sudah...

Pingsan dan nosebleend alias mimisan

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun agak susah karena luka diperutnya namun karna berat yang hanya beberapa tidak menyulitkan Chanyeol lebih berat. Setelah menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur ia menunggu baekhyun bangun, tapi keluar suara suara yang menggoda, Chanyeol yang masih namja tulen pasti lalu pergi kekamar mandi dengan tertatih dan mengambil baskom yang berisi air dan byurrr...ia menumpahkannya diatas baekhyun hingga bangun

Tujuannya hanya satu,

Menghentikan desahan baekhyun

Last story and

.

.

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan sebelah

Kris saat ini sedang mencari buku yang menarik untuk ia baca berbekal kata mata bulatnya yang setia dibatang hidungnya dan pengikut barunya yang merengek berkata 'beritahu aku dimana gegeku, GEGE~~~ bongospio'. Sebenarnya ia suka mendengar yeoja bernama Tao itu memopoutkan bibirnya tapi entahlah ia malas memikirkannya.

"berhentilah mengikutiku Tao-ssi!"

"kalau begitu beritahu aku dimana GEGEKU~~~"

"carilah sendiri! Kau punya mata dan kaki bukan? Jadi sana pergi!"

Kali ini geretakkan kris membuat uri Tao meneteskan air matanya membuat Kris, Kini Kris membaca buku dengan tidak serius memikirkan yeoja ini

'apa dia sudah menemukan Chanyeol?'

Ia membolak balikkan lembaran dibukunya tidak nafsu seperti biasannya

KKYYYAAA!

Suara itu,

Tao!

Dimana dia?

Suaranya berada didekat perpustakaan ini, tapi dimana

Terdengar derap langkah cepat yang berasal dari Kris sendiri yang terus saja menggelilingi perpustakaan kerajaan yang terkenal sangat luas namun...tak ada, Kris yang terus saja berlari hingga butiran keringat terus saja berjatuhan, namun ia tak perduli yang penting Tao, ya...Tao

Ia khawatir Tao diculik prajurit pangeran hitam

"aigoo~~~ kau naga yang manis"

Tunggu,

Suara itu, suara tao dan naga jangan jangan,

Ia segera berlari ketempat biasa ia menaruh peliharaannya yang berada paling ujung dan paling luas tempat biasa pandanya sedang bosan dan bermain dengan naganya dan

Ketemu,

Terlihat tao sedang memeluk panda kecil miliknya

"ah, tuan"sapa seekor naga kecil yang sama besarnya dengan panda tersebut, kira kira sebesar tiga puluh lima centi, tak heran kalau panda kecil yang ia buat tadi sihir muat dipelukan Tao,

Atau lebihnya hampir membuat panda miliknya sesak nafas

"aigo~~ le-lepaskan aku~~~"

"Tao, lepaskan pelukanmu ia tak bisa bernafas"kini Kris buka mulut untuk menyelamatkan panda kecilnya dan berjongkok sambil membuka lapang pelukkannya untuk panda kecilnya namun

"TTUUAANN~~~"bukan pandanya tapi naga menyebalkan itu yang mendapat pelukkannya sambil meneteskan matanya yang terlalu over hingga membasahi pakaian Kris

SSRRROOTTT

Kris terbujur kaku, dan menatap miris bajunya yang terkena cairan hijau yang kental dan menjijikkan dari naga itu, dengan kasar Kris menarik kepala naga itu hingga

PPRRRAAAGGG

"TTUUAANNN~~~HIKS, HIKS~~~"

Kris melempar naganya hingga memecahkan kaca jendela perpustakaan itu, tak tau nantinya mendarat dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya nanti, yang penting nanti dia akan kembali dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan

Tao yang melihat moment yang tak boleh disia siakan hanya melonggo, dengan batinnya

'dia itu namja yang jahat, GEGE~~~ tolong aku"

Berbeda dengan panda, yang biasa melihat naga itu dilempar pemuda itu karena ke-lebay-iannya

"ckckck,...selalu saja begitu" kris menengok terlihat pandanya yang mengerutu sambil berjalan kearahnya,

Kris pun menggerakkan tangannya didekat benda menjijikkan itu dan hilang, dengan sihir

'he-hebat'

Kris pun memeluknya sambil menggelus kepala panda itu, secara tak sadar ia tersenyum manis pada panda tanpa tau kalau panda besar juga tersenyum dengan senyum yang kris berikan pada panda yang terkesan hangat dan membuatnya tertarik pada...nya

Panda yang menyadari senyum yang berasal bukan dari appanya menenggok melihat nuuna yang memeluknya erat sedang tersenyum sangat manis, ia berjalan menuju Tao dan memberikan sekeping cookies coklat dengan coklat chip yang bertaburan diatasnya

"umma, ini untukmu"

Tao kaget dengan sebutan itu,namun kini ia tersenyum dan menggambilnya dan memakannya. Kris yang melihat gaya makan Tao tidak jauh berbeda dari anaenya hanya tersenyum.

"baby, kau sudah makan?"panda menggeleng, Kris langsung mengibaskan tangannya dan keluarlah satu set meja makan kecil yang biasa digunakan anak perumpuan untuk bermain dengan diatasnya terdapat teko putih dengan beberapa gelas, sebuah cake besar terdapat ditenggah meja tersebut tidak lupa pisau untuk memotongnya dan tiga buah kursi kecil tempat untuk panda itu duduk. Kris segera memotongnya dan menaruhnya diatas piring kecil dan menaruhnya diatas meja tempat pandanya sudah duduk. Panda juga mengajak Tao untuk makan bareng dengannya, kris yang menyadari tak lupa memberikan sepotong kue untuk tao.

"baby, makannya hati hati"

"Yifan-ssi, kau tidak makan?"

Kris menenggok Tao yang 11-12 dengan anaenya,

"Tao-ssi, Baby, banyak krim yang menempel dibibir kalian"namun ucap Kris tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua

Tao yang memulai inisiatif memotong kuenya dan akan memberikannya pada Kris

"Yifan-ssi, buka mulutmu"kris megerutkan keningnya, namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya menerima suapa dari Tao

Tao melihat sisa krim yang berada diatas piringnya mencoleknya sedikit dan mencari pipi yang terdekat

Pipi Yifan

"T...A...O"

Tao segera menggoreskan krim itu secepat yang ia bisa, agar Yifan tidak membalasnya namun dewa fortuna belum berpihak pada Tao,

Kris juga mencolek namanya dipipi Tao

"K...R...I...S"

"sekarang giliran uri baby"Kris dan Tao segera melirik panda dan tertangkap

"TAORIS" mereka bertiga langsung tertawa renyah tanpa tau ada seseorang yang melihat mereka bertiga

"mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia ya, Arthur-ssi"

"begitulah tuan, Tao-ssi mirip dengan baby panda milik tuan muda Kris"

"semoga putraku bahagia dengan yeoja itu"

Tao dan Kris, mereka berkerja sama untuk menangkap kembali babynya, tapi dewi fortuni saudara kembar dewi fortuna yang lagi malam mingguan sama pacarnya menyiapkan lantai licin dan

BRRUUKKK

Kini,

Berbahagialah untuk para anak TAORIS

Kris berada diatas dan Tao,

Tao berada dibawah dengan hidung yang bersentuhan, saat kris ingin bangun uri panda mereka mendorong tubuh sang appa dan

CHU

Bibir meteka bersentuhan, mereka

Berciuman namun seberapa detik saat mereka berciuman

mereka hilang ditelan masa

entah kemana

dan jangan tanya saya, saya lagi masak mie jadi jangan dibahas terlebih dahulu

* * *

"Channie,"

"hmm..."

"Channie~~~"

"Wae baekhyun-ssi?"

"hiks, hiks, channie tidak sayang baekki"tetesan air mata jatuh dengan indahnya yang berasal dari yeoja indah ini

"M-maksudmu?"chanyeol bingung

"hiks, so-soalnya Channie tidak memanggilku 'Baekki' seperti aku memanggilmu 'Channie'"

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya

Kearahnya

DEG, DEG, DEG suara jantungnya terus berpompa hingga...

CHU

C-channie

Channienya mencium pipinya

'lembut'

'hangat, dan manis seperti dirinya'

Ada perasaan senang dalam hati baekhyun, perasaan hangat dan lembut saat merasakan bibir channienya

"C-channie..."

"sebagai permintaan maafku, Baekki "

"aigo~~~, mesranya anak kita ya Yeobo"

"ne, seperti kita saat muda changiya"

"aku kangen dengan saat itu Suho baby~~~"

"aku juga changi baby~~"

"changiya!"

"wae suho baby~~~?"

"bukankah baekhyun kita menang saat itu?"

"ahh itu, begini ceritannya

.

.

.

* * *

Last story

"U-umma Chanyeol bagaimana?"

"tenanglah baekhyun, dia sedang diperiksa oleh dokter"

"hiks, hiks, umma gara gara aku Channie..."

"oh ia, dalam pertarungan itu bagaimana?"

"aku yang memang umma, anak umma yang cantik ini tak ada yang bisa menggalahkan"

"begitu ya... kalau begitu harapanku hanya Kris"

"U-umma..."

"ne, waeyo baby?"

"a-aku menyukainya umma, ani aku mencintainya!"

"kau yakin baby?"

"ehm, aku yakin umma!"

"kalau begitu, kau tau kan bagaimana caranya agar dapat menikah dengannya"

"bagaimana caranya umma?"

* * *

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Love?

**Tile: Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince**

**Chapter: 4 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ BaekYeol**

** ~ Taoris **

**~SuLay**

**Warning: TYPO(S), Trans Gender, OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: kingdom, romance**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik om Soo Man alias SM, milik keluarga, tapi couple ini milik hati author**

**Summary: chanyeol dan Tao adalah sepasang sahabat yang merupakan anak sekolahan biasa, suatu ketika membantu seorang kakek dan sebagai imbalannya mereka masing masing mendapat cincin batu safir biru dan merah yang dapat mengubah masa depan mereka dan bertemu raja Suho dan ratu Lay dikerajaan EXO, BaekYeol, TaoRis**

**Ini fanfic EXO pertama saya, jadi maklumi saja kalau masih hancur**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**Chapter 4: Falling Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince Chapter 4**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

BLUBUB~~ BLUBUB

.

"Puah~ Tolong!~~"

.

BLUBUB~~ BLUBUB

.

"Tolong!"

.

BLUBUB~~ BLUBUB~~

.

Kini mereka berdua, maksudku Tao dan Kris berada di tengah Danau, perlu digaris bawahi **DITENGAH DANAU** yang luas. Tao mendorong tubuh Kris kebawah untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya begitu pula dengan Kris yang mendorong tubuh Tao kebawah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, jadi ya...DORONG DORONGAN

"Tao, berpegangan dengan ini" Kris akhirnya menemukan cara untuk kedaratan saat melihat sebuah batang kayu mengapung didekatnya, tanpa babibu Kris langsung mengambil batang tersebut dan melingkarkan tanganya ke batang kayu begitu pula dengan Tao yang akhirnya mereka berenang sampai ketepian. Setelah sampai ketepian mereka langsung memeras pakaian mereka yang basah

"Kenapa kita bisa disini ya?" gumam Tao, sambil terduduk diatas padang rumput dekat Danau tadi, Kris yang berada disamping Tao hanya diam dengan posisi duduk menyila sambil berusaha melepas jas kerajaanya hingga hanya terlihat kaos putih tipis yang biasa dipakai sebagai dalaman, rambut Kris yang basah hanya ia keringkan sebisanya hanya mengacak acak rambutnya yang pirang berbeda dengan Tao yang memiliki rambut hitam malam yang panjang dan pakaian sederhana seperti kaos dan celana Jeans panjang. Diam diam Kris menatap Tao tidak berkedip dengan kecantikan Tao baik itu rambut hitam panjangnya yang terlihat mempesona seperti model, bibir Peachnya yang terlihat menyegarkan dan juga body Tao yang saat ini terekspos karena baju yang dipakainya basah sehingga mengikuti tubuh sang pemilik. Melihat bentuk dada Tao, Kris hanya menegukkan ludah dan menutup penglihatannya dengan sebelah tangannya menghindari pikiran pikiran tidak baik yang bersemayan didalam otaknya. Kris tersenyum meremehkan dirinya entah kenapa

"Yifan-ssi, ini dimana?" tanya Tao, Kris menatap sekitarnya yang hanya dipenuhi pohon pohon lebat hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertunduk

"Aku tidak tau ini dimana, ini berada diluar wilayahku" ucap Kris dan menghembuskan nafasnya begitu pula dengan Tao. akhirnya mereka memulai perjalanan mereka untuk pulang, entah sudah beberapa lamanya mereka berjalan, walaupun Tao terus saja mengeluh mereka terus saja berjalan tanpa acuan arah pulang.

"HWAAA TT^TT ! Baby panda bagaimana kabarnya?" teringan dengan Panda Tao langsung meraung raung kembali diikuti tetesan air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Tao, Kris menatap Tao sejenak dan mendonggakkan wajah Tao lalu menghapus air matanya yang bening

"Jangan menangis, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" Tao mengangguk dan akhirnya kembali dengan wajahnya yang ceria tanpa sadar bisa meluluhkan Pangeran kerajaan. Diam diam Kris menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Tao untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena ulah Tao

**Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Apa kita bisa pulang, aku kangen Chanyeol gege hiks...hiks" Kris menghela nafas berat, baru beberapa menit yang lalu tangisan Tao berhenti kini Tao kembali merenggek dihadapannya, Kris menatap sekitar yang mulai gelap pertanda malam akan tiba, akhirnya kris menghentikan langkahnya membuat Tao yang menyadari kalau seseorang yang memegang kendala untuk pulang berhenti melangkah

"Yifan-ssi, kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Tao sambil menatap sekitar yang menurutnya terlihat menyeramkan

"Hari sudah malam Tao kau mau berjalan ditengah gelap seperti ini?" Tao menggeleng akhirnya mengikuti Kris yang mencari tempat berteduh sementara. Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gua tak berpenghuni, Kris menyuruh Tao untuk diam didalam gua sementara dirinya mencari kayu bakar sebagai penerangan dan penghangat badan untuk malam gelapnya dihutan.

.

.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kris kepada Tao dan dibalas Anggukan yang seperti anak kecil tersebut, malam tengah memperlihatkan bulan purnama yang indah. Saat ini mereka sedang makan ikan bakar hasil perburuan Kris dan tentu saja apa yang mereka lihat sekarang terasa menggiurkan Tao langsung melahap ikan tersebut hingga habis sedangkan Kris, yeah...Pangeran kerajaan ini masih menggunakan tata cara yang baik, benar dan sopan

"Kalau boleh tahu, ini dimana Kris?" tanya Tao dan diberi gelengan dari Kris

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tempat ini terlihat asing bagiku" Ucap Kris, beberapa menit suasana hening tercipta dari keduanya, Tao yang tidak menyukai keadaan ini mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" tanya Tao pada Kris, sedangkan Kris malah menatap bulan yang menyinari malam yang gelap

"Tidurlah Tao, besok kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Kris langsung melepas kacamatanya dan tertidur didepat Api unggun disamping Tao

"Yifan-ssi..."

"Hmm..."

"Tao kedinginan" dengan jenggah Kris mengucapkan beberapa umpatan untuk Tao yang terkesan kekanak kanakan, walaupun begitu Kris akhirnya memeluk tubuh Tao yang mungil erat erat seolah melindungi seorang tuan putri, possesif melindungi dari semua hawa dingin dan memberikan hawa hangat dan nyaman yang diberikan Kris, Tao makin dalam membenamkan wajahnya didada Kris

"Tidurlah Princess, Good nite" Kris mengecup dahi Tao dan menghirup aroma rambut Tao lalu mulai menyusul Yeoja yang berada dipelukkannya

**Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Baekkie, kau melihat Tao tidak?" saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di sebuah kamar yang saat ini menjadi kamar Chanyeol walaupun untuk sementara setidaknya sampai beberapa waktu lagi. Mereka berdua sedang duduk diatas sofa panjang berwarna merah sambil membaca buku, mungkin bisa aku bilang Chanyeol yang membaca sedangkan Baekhyun yang menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas

"Aku ingin ke kamar Tao, kau kembalilah ke Kamarmu" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap nanar kepergian Chanyeol yang telah menghilang dihadapannya, mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa tidak diperhatikan Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bersiap tertidur diatas kasur King Size milik Chanyeol karena malas pergi ke Kamarnya, menghirup aroma tubuh chanyeol yang masih terasa walaupun sang pemiliknya sudah beberapa jam berlalu tidak tertidur ataupun hanya berbaring

"Channie menyebalkan, bodoh, tidak perhatian pokoknya aku benci Channie pokoknya benci benci" Baekhyun terus saja mengucapkan umpatan untuk Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang mempout lucu. Mengatainya secara serampah dan berakhir dengan kalimat kagum yang sepertinya melenceng dari topiknya tadi

"Channie yang tampan, Channie yang mempesona, Channie yang tinggi, Channie yang bla bla bla..." terus saja seperti itu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun capek sendiri dan mulai bosan sendiri

"...Hufttt...aku bosan" menit menit sebelum Baekhyun tertidur sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar dan juga derap langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat. Merasa ada bahaya Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, kekuatan cahaya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggubah cahaya menjadi barang fisik, derap langkah makin lama makin terdengar kearah kamar tempat ia berada hingga akhirnya terbuka lebar lebar Baekhyun telah bersiap siap

"BAEKKIE! GAWAT..." Baekhyun yang menyadari identitas suara itu akhirnya menatap Namja yang berada didepannya, Namja itu tepatnya Chanyeol datang dengan keadaan terengah engah lalu beberapa bulir keringat yang berada diwajah tampan Chanyeol yang terjatuh turun mulai dari dadanya lalu perutnya dan dan...**PERVERT **XDDD

Ok, mungkin untuk bagian yang termasuk badan mulain dari dada dan perut itu tidak mungkin terlihat aliran tetesan keringat tersebut karena Chanyeol masih menggunaka selembar kaos abu abu yang terlewat sempit hingga terlihat lekukkan tubuh Namja jantan dengan dada bidang dan perut six pack. Ok, untuk yang ini mungkin biasa namun pikiran Baekhyun terfokus pada bagian bawah tepatnya selangkangan. Baekhyun terus saja menatap bagian selangkangan Chanyeol, dalam pikirannya ia dan Chanyeol yang 'Ouh~~~ akkkhhh~~~Emphhhh~~' **PERVERT** XDDD

"BAEKKI INI GAWAT! SANGAT GAWAT!" teriakan Chanyeol menyadarkan pikiran nista Baekhyun, Baekyun akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol dan meraba raba tubuh Chanyeol **PERVERT** XDDD

"Mana yang sakit? Yang ini? Atau yang ini atau yang iniii..." tanpa sengaja tangan Baekyun meraba milik Chanyeol yang berada diselangkangan, Chanyeol pun menatap tempat pemberhentian tangan milik Baekhyun dan terlihat tangan milik Baekhyun berada dilekukan celananya

"YAKKK **Pervert**!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tanganya dan memberikan cengiran plus peace 'the world' setelah teriakkan menggema di Kamar tersebut

"Mian, Channie tadi Baekki tidak sengaja kok" Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk,

"BAEKKI GAWAT! INI SANGAT GAWAT" Chanyeol kembali kesuasananya yang risau,

"Waeyo channie? Apa yang gawat?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun dan menggucang guncang tubuh Baekhyun

"GAWAT BAEKKIE! AKU TIDAK TAHU KAMAR TAO HUWEEEE BAGAIMANA INI?!"

**Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Suho baby, kau dengar sesuatu?" Raja dan Ratu kerajaan SuLay sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas kasur King size, sang Namja yang dipanggil Suho itu hanya menggeliat kecil dan menggeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Lay. Saat ini Suho sedang nyaman dengan alam mimpinya hingga tak bisa memproses ucapan Lay. Merasa jengah karena tidak diperhatikan akhirnya dengan jengkel lay menarik telinga Suho, akhirnya mimpi indah itu berakhir

"Awww~~ Lay sayang, kenapa telingaku ditarik?" Suho mengaduh namun Lay masih saja belum melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Suho. Setelah beberapa sesi permohonan maaf akhirnya telinga indah Suho selamat

"Suho baby, apa kau mendengar semacam teriakkan?" Suho hanya menggeleng, Lay menghela nafas

"Ehh...sudahlah Lay sayang, lagipula teriakkan itu sudah tidak ada ayo cepat tidur aku sungguh lelah" Suho langsung bergerumul didalam selimut dan kembali tertidur nyenyak sambil bermimpi indah,

"...Huhhh...benar juga apa kata Suho baby," akhirnya Lay kembali tertidur didalam pelukkan sang pangeran cintanya, memeluk leher Suho dan membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dada hangat Suho ditemani rembulan yang menurut Suho sama indahnya dengan wajah Lay sayang

**GOMBAL** XDDD

**Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Bagaimana kau disana... tunggulah aku, aku akan membangunkanmu kembali" di tempat yang sangat gelap dengan penerangan hanya pada sebuah tabung seorang Namja tengah menatap Yeoja yang tubuhnya ditutupi sebuah wedding dress. Yeoja itu berada didalam sebuah tabung besar yang didalamnya terdapat penuh air, Namja berpakaian hitam itu menatap sendu Yeoja yang berada didalam tabung tersebut.

"Aku, bagaimana pun caranya aku akan membangunkanmu tunggu saja" Namja itu menempelkan tangannya disisi luar tabung seolah olah ia bisa menyalurkan perasaanya ke arah sang Yeoja. Yeoja dengan rambut pirang panjang itu selalu berada disisinya, selamanya dan harus selamanya.

"Hei, bagaimana disana apa kau masih merindukanku?" menggelus tabung itu seakan bisa merasakan lembutnya wajah Yeoja indah bak putri duyung. Mata Yeoja itu masih saja menutup, bibir Cherry miliknya juga tertutup. Walaupun Namja berperawakan tinggi itu bersifat hitam setidaknya ia masih memiliki hati, seorang belahan jiwa, setidaknya Namja itu memiliki perasaan sedih. Namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya keatas menghindari tetesan air mata terjatuh.

"Ku perintahkan kalian untuk menyerang dan cari orang yang memiliki pecahan hati putih"

**Knight With Light Princess and Dragon Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"eugh...pagi Gege" Tao baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, menggumpulkannya nyawanya yang berada dimana hingga akhirnya tersadar kalau dia tidak seperti dulu, kini ia tidak bersama Chanyeol gege yang selalu membangunkannya dan membelikannya Ice Cream kini ia sedang berada dihutan yang lebat bersama dengan Kris. Ah...ngomong ngomong soal Kris, dimana dia...

Akhirnya Tao mulai mencari kemana keberadaan Kris, mencari keberadaan Kris sambil melihat pemandangan pagi dan kicauan kecil burung burung menemani Tao. berjalam agak jauh hingga terlihat didepannya sungai jernih dengan aliran agak kencang. Terlihat Kris sedang terduduk ditepi sungai sambil membenamkan kakinya, dengan segera Tao mendekati Kris dan menepuk pelan punggung kokoh Kris membuat orang yang ditepuk menenggok

"Pagi Yifan! Pagi yang cerah!" Kris hanya menganggapi dengan dehem, Tao duduk disebelah Kris dan ikut menenggelamkan kakinya didalam sungai yang airnya dingin.

"Kris, boleh Tao panggil Kris ge? Kris memandang Tao dan menarik sudut bibirnya membuat Tao memandang kagum wajah Kris yang terlebih tampan, sangat tampan dengan pirang rambutnya, dengan rahangnya yang tegas, dengan senyum manisnya, dengan tatapan tajamnya walaupun dilapisi kacamata yang agak tebal, dengan segala yang ada pada diri Kris. **FALIING IN LOVE **^o^ hehehe~~~!

"Kris ge, ayo mandi dengan Tao!" Tao langsung menurunkan tubuhnya jatuh kearah sungai yang ternyata tidak terlalu dalam hingga rasa segarnya air terasa ditubuh Tao yang sebelumnya berlumuran keringat yang saat ini kering dan terasa lengket, Kris yang ditarik Tao juga langsung terjatuh masuk kedalam sungai mungkin karna tekstur tanah yang licin membuat keseimbangan tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh, Tao yang memegang tangan Kris tentu saja juga ikut terjatuh.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Tao dan Kris membelalak mata ditengah arus air sungai. Air yang setinggi dada Tao itu membuat mereka bagai tenggelam didalam air, gelembung gelembung air keluar dari kedua hidung mereka.

"Epphhh~~~"

Kris melumat bibir Peace Tao, melumat bibir manis dan kenyal milik seorang Yeoja sempurna

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

Hohoho ^o^~~! Maafkan aku kalau kalian menunggu cerita gaje ini. Entah kenapa belum dapat pencerahan dan belum dapat waktu yang pas buat nulis ini, entah menurut kalian ini pas atau tidak yang penting saya berusaha oke?,

Belum banyak karya yang saya buat dan belum banyak Review yang banyak #Ngarep, ok...mungkin soal Review aku gak bisa berharap banyak tapi saya berharap walaupun ini cerita hanya segini dan apa adanya pasti seorang Author ingin banyak orang lain membaca karyanya dan memberikan sejenis jejak dan kalau bisa sebuah saran untuk memperbaiki cerita.

Entah dalam fanfiksi saya banyak atau sedikit Reader yang membaca ini, menenggok ke Review hanya beberapa orang yang mau menuliskan jejak dan beberapa ada yang enggak menuliskan sesuatu yang mereka anggap tidak perlu

BAGI KALIAN INI HANYA TULISAN KECIL, tapi bagi saya itu sebuah kebanggan sendiri. Saya menulis, saya berfikir, saya beimanjinasi dan kalian yang membaca, kalian yang memberikan sesuatu yang bermakna, kalian yang memberikan tanggapan baik walaupun kalian ada yang menulis 'aku tunggu Chapter selanjutnya' paling tidak saya tahu kalau kalian menyukai cerita buatan saya dan berharap saya membuat Chapter selanjutnya,

Ok, mungkin itu saja yang saya ingin ucapkan,

Thanks #Kebiasaan

Thanks to: AmaterasuUchih1, Julie Namikaze, , fujo yaoi, Tania3242,

Numpang Baca, miparkland, Rin Rin ChenMin EXOtic, CrayonThat XX, Chaca,

Historia Rain, Vickyezia23, NiaNiaNia, Guest

.

Review adalah bayaran yang diharapkan penulis ok,


End file.
